Question: In her math class, Emily took 6 quizzes. Her scores were 77, 93, 86, 90, 79, and 79. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $77 + 93 + 86 + 90 + 79 + 79 = 504$ Her average score is $504 \div 6 = 84$.